This project will develop and test a thin, compliant sensor that can detect and measure the direction and magnitude of applied shear and normal forces. The ability to measure shear forces is needed in many applications including prevention of pressure sores, neural prosthesis feedback and in prosthetic limbs. For pressure sore prevention, these sensors can be used in fitting and long-term monitoring of prosthetics, orthotics and seating or bed applications. For neural prosthesis applications, these sensors can be used for foot-floor contact information in lower extremity prostheses and for finger and hand feedback in upper extremity prostheses. Clinical deployment requires sensors that are reliable, long-lived, easily mounted and cosmetically unobtrusive. The Phase I work modeled, designed, developed and tested a novel prototype sensor material that could measure the direction and magnitude of the shear and normal components of contact forces. Optimization, refinement and testing of this sensor material will be performed in this phase II. The extensive testing will include static and dynamic characterizations along with clinical real-world testing of the sensor in wheelchair and in-shoe applications. At the conclusion of this phase II, these sensors will be made available for researchers to perform new studies, previously not possible.